Temple to Erastil
The Temple to Erastil, the Temple of the Elk, now known as Elkholm, was cleared by the Adventuring Group in late May 557. They killed a crazed bear that had been guarding it. Currently, the cleric Jhod Kavken is restoring the temple along with the aid of one of the former bandits who was detailed to him. Benefits: 'Jhod will grant the players healing for free and other abilities at cost due to their help in bringing him to the Temple. 'Population: Jhod Kavken (Cler 3), "Ram Eristalovan" (Cler 2) Bandit who has become quite ardent, Itinerant Preacher- Cleary Cohen (Cler 2) is a bit of a trouble-maker in prostelyzation, but who Jhod says he has under control, 25 worshippers in area, 15 woodsmen/pioneers in the area (including Losmun (Rgr 3), the trapper and hunter who paid for wolf pelts). 43 total Quest: Establishing The Elk Lord - Jhod Kavken wants to establish the Hunting Lord, Erastil, as the official religion of your Barony. He mentions that if you do so, his congregation will increase in prestige. Although the other gods may be slighted, you'll get his hex freely annexed, and you'll get a +2 Loyalty bonus and everyone gets +2 Fortitude. The drawbacks are less concrete and clear, but there is a clear reason why other countries don't have a specifically dedicated God. It is possible that you could lose your next feat entirely on levelup. RESOLVED: Denying Jhod his wish will lead to -2 Stability and -1 Loyalty from annexing his hex as his followers gripe about your refusal to adopt the Elk lord as the overall Deity. It can also lead to storyline issues. Haunting - '''The Goddess Wyste's followers have secreted a stone somewhere in the Temple of the Elk that is causing the drain of saves for all the followers who come near the dais and makes them feel horribly weak (- to attacks and saves). There is also a constant aura of fear on the place. This stone needs to be removed, but anyone who goes near and touches stones around it summon wights and undead which come and need to be destroyed. The monsters can be destroyed by magical sunlight, but not real sunlight and Jhod makes quick work of them, but he gets too sickened on approaching the source of the haunting. '''SOLVED: Erastil hurled the sickening stone somewhere south of the desert of Geb and Nex. It likely caused a small disaster at the point of impact. Ability Boosts There are five statues in the alcoves. Each person may select one ability boost from among all the statues if they sacrifice 3,600 gp. Or they may sacrifice 350 gp to gain a skill boost to a natural skill. They may sacrifice to gain both one skill and one ability boost, but they may not gain, for example 2 skills or 2 ability boosts. Elk (Dex) +1 (Handle Animal) Bear (Str) +1 (Climb) : (Bear will bless with a bear hug). Eagle (Int) +1 (Perception) : Sardax. (Eagle blessed him by dropping on his forehead). Badger (Con) +1 (Survival) Jackalope (Cha) +1 (Hide) Category:Locations Category:Quests